Power Rangers:Ninja Storm
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: When an evil intergalactic villain comes to destroy Earth, a team of highly trained ninjas must form the Power Rangers Ninja Storm to bring back their fellow student and bring peace to the earth.(New types of rangers: Fire Storm Rangers.)


Hello fans of Power Rangers. Hope you love my remake of Ninja Storm and the Fire Storm Rangers. When they come out it's going to get hot. Get it. Because they're Fire Storm Rangers. Well enjoy the story.

I don't own the Power Rangers except my Fire Storm Rangers, Jack Heat and Noah Flame.

* * *

Chapter 1:Prelude To A Storm

_At the Beach:_

A girl in a blue swimming suit was surfing in the waves like she's been doing it her whole life. When she got on the beach she ran for her watch and it started beeping. Then she stopped it and ran for her van.

_A the Skate park:_

A teenage boy was skateboarding at the park with tons of fans around him.

Another kid came up to him and said," Hey that was awesome dude!"

"Yeah. I finally landed the back foot, man," said the red shirted kid.

"You want to hit that new rail?"

The red shirted kid looked at the other kids watch and looked shocked.

"No, man, I can't. I got to get to class."

"Class?"

"Uh, never mind, man. I'll catch you later, bro," said the skateboarder.

_At the Dirt Bike track:_

A yellow shirted teenager was riding his dirt bike doing tricks and beating other racers. As he made a turn some dirt shot into the audience. As he made it to the finish line a girl timing him said," Not bad."

He finally parked near the other racers as the girl walked up to him.

"Lap times are about two seconds off," said the girl.

"Yeah, I know, my bike's bogging on that uphill," said the biker as he noticed how long he was at the track.

"What time is it?"

"Five after why?'' asked the girl.

"Oh, man, I am _so _busted!"

The girl was holding his bike when she asked," Dustin where you going?"

"I'll call you later, okay? I gotta go!" said the kid named Dustin as he ran.

_On the road:_

The blue van was parked near a school.

"Where are they?" asked the blue wearing girl as she looked at her watch," Come on."

The red boarder skated straight to the van, caught his skateboard and ran to the passenger side of the car.

"Boo! You miss me?"

She laughed as she said," Dream on."

The red skateboarder got in the car as she said," Where's Dustin."

Near a park the yellow shirted dirt bike rider ran toward the van.

"Last, as usual," she said.

The red shirted dude looked at her and said," Aw, dude."

Dustin finally got in the car and the girl said," Belts on"

The due got near them and said," Whassup, dude?" as he slapped the red dudes hand and flipped into the front seat.

_Driving on the road:_

"How can you guys be late every single time," the blue girl said," I couldn't be late if I actually planned it."

The red dude said," Maybe that's because you're the reliable one."

"What does that mean-"The reliable one"?"

"Look, in any group, there are different kinds of people."

"Totally true, yeah. The thing about, um, like, the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers? You gotta be joking."

"No. Okay, there's always, like, the mellow, like, reflective dude."

"And then there's the Risk-Taker, the adrenaline guy. That would, of coarse, be me," said the red shirted dude.

They all started to laugh at that as Dustin said," Yeah, right. And you, Tori, you're-you're just-you're the logical one."

The girl named Tori said," You guys have to lay off the comic books, seriously."

At a mountain road Tori said," Power Rangers? Whatever."

_On the Mountain:_

The van finally stopped as they got off.

Dustin said," This place always creeps me out," as they walked into the forest.

"I heard that bro."

"You guys are so lame," said Tori.

_Inside the forest:_

"Dustin, would you come on?" said Tori.

"I'm right here," said Dustin.

They started looking around as the red shirted teen said," Sure is quiet out here."

Dustin then said," A little too quiet."

They were walking to the river when something fast passed them. The red shirted teen looked around since he heard it," Did you see that."

He then got hit by that fast moving thing like Tori and Dustin. Then in front of them were ninjas who were ready for a fight. The stood in a pose for a battle and the three were nodding at each other. They then toke off their normal cloths and were wearing the exact thing the ninjas were wearing and did the same pose. They each ran after each other for battle as the red one said," Let's go."

When they fought Tori went fighting with the blue ones, Dustin fought the yellow ones and the red one went after the red ones. What was weird is that the blue and Tori were fighting on the water without sinking except when Tori lost balance saying," WHOAH."

As Dustin fought the yellow ones they moved out of the way when two moving things were going after him. Finally two yellow ninjas jumped out following him. "Not good," he said as he tried to do the same thing but he got stuck half way.

The way the reds were fighting was in the air until Zane got hit in the back and fell. They all got together all beaten up. After that an eagle appeared and Shane said," Ah man."

When the eagle landed a man appeared in its place. He finally said," That's enough for today," when the ninjas disappeared." Tori. Shane. Dustin. I am very disappointed. I will expect a visit from you so that we may discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training," he said to them.

As they turned around the man opened a portal and teleported through it. Dustin finally said," Well, that wasn't so bad, huh?" but the two others walked away to the portal," What? Well, it wasn't." he said following them.

The same thing with the sensei did the same way for them. When they got out of the portal Dustin said," Tell you what, you guys can blame it all on me."

"Don't worry, we will," said Tori. When they looked up high they saw their ninja school.

As they walked with their sensei he said," You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year, and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality. I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to expel you."

"W-wait, you can't."

He looked at them and said," You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it. Now go. You must have other studies," he said to them as they bowed to him and walked away. Then a young nerdy like kid walked next to the sensei.

"I don't know why you put up with them."

"Well, then, Cameron, I supposed that's why I'm the sensei, and you're the sensei's son."

A distant rumble broke the conversation as the sensei walked and looked up in the sky and saw a swirl of purple.

Cameron then said," What's wrong? Dad?"

_In space:_

A ship that looked like a rock was flying near earth. Inside it was a devil like ninja who said," Heh heh heh heh!"

_The next day at the dirt bike shop:_

Everything was normal like nothing happened. Dustin was working, Tori and Shane were watching the TV. The only thing wrong was when Dustin worked he checked a clock. When he finally checked it, it was 3:29 P.M.

Finally Shane said," Cool," while he watched the TV in the shop. Then Tori brought two drinks with her and gave one to Shane.

"Kick-flip to 50-50. That's what I got to learn from my video."

Finally the clock began to ring at 3:30 and it made Dustin jump. They all started to run for the door as Tori said," Dustin!"

"Yo, heads up!" he said.

"Dustin, you're not going to leave me here to clean up the shop," his boss said.

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" he said.

"Bye, Kelly!" was all he said before he left.

_On the road:_

"And these continued atmospheric disturbances have the weather service baffled," said the man on the radio.

"Are we on time?" asked Dustin.

"We're early."

Tori then saw two elderly people who were trying to fix their car.

"Hey, they look like they need help," she said.

She then stopped the car as Shane said," No way. Tori, we can't."

"We can't just leave them here. What if something happens to them?"

"All I know is, if we're late, something will definitely happen to us, and it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes."

Dustin then said," Two minuets dude."

_At the Wind Ninja Academy:_

Sensei was meditating when the thunder got louder and said," Lothar."

He then ran outside and the devil looking villain along with a samurai monster, a vacuum holding monster, and two girls appeared.

"The dark energy is strong in you," said sensei.

"It had time to grow."

"It has been awhile," said sensei.

"Armies take time, and now is the time for revenge. Zurgane... proceed."

"As you wish sir," said the samurai looking monster disappeared along with the others. That left Lothar and sense.

"It doesn't have to be this way."

"Why would now be any different?" said Lothar as he threw a red orb at sensei, but he jumped out of the way in time.

_At the training area:_

The ninjas were training when an explosion caught their eye." Huh," they said as the four villains appeared before them.

One of the girls said," Calzax!" as a large number of centipede helmet wearing warriors appeared.

The ninjas and the Calzax attacked each other as blast shot from everywhere. The ninjas where being beat brutally as a Calzax said," Heh heh heh heh."

_Back at the road:_

"Hey, no problem, no problem," said Shane and Dustin.

"It was lovely meeting you. I hope you have a good day," said Tori.

Dustin then thought of something and said," Hey, dude, what if his alarm clock didn't go off, and he doesn't even miss us?"

Shane then said," He's a ninja master, Dustin. They don't oversleep."

"Really," said Dustin.

_Back at the Wind Ninja Academy:_

Lothar was flying in the air and shot red orbs at sensei but he dodges all of them. Finally sensei uses his bo staff to fight Lothar but he blocks them all.

_At the training area:_

The green like alien was beating up some of the ninjas like Zurgane but the two girls were just pushing them out of the way. The second girl told the Calzax," Trash them all."

Zurgane told the green alien named Choobo," Now Choobo."

Choobo then bowed as he said," Goodbye, Wind Ninja Academy," as his back pack opened and orbs shot out and captured the ninjas.

Two of the ninjas said," I can't fell a thing," and "Where are we, man?"

Choobo then said," Up, up, and away," as the orbs shot up to space.

_In space:_

The orbs were then catched by the ship Lothar came from.

_Back to sensei:_

A large field appeared around the temple and started to break it apart.

Lothar then shot a blast at sensei that made direct contact.

Shane, Tori and Dustin finally made it to the academy, but a strong wind was shooting straight at them

Dustin then said," What's going on?"

"Something's attacking the school!" replied Shane while watching the temple being destroyed.

Tori then said," Look out!" when the wind blasted them on their backs and the school was destroyed. All that was left was a huge crater.

Shane said," It's gone."

"Okay, I don't know. I'm thinking, earthquake."

"When was the last time you heared of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?" asked Shane.

_At the ship:_

"Kapri, you said once uncle captured all the ninja schools, we would divide earth down the middle!" said one of the girls.

"No what I said was, once earth is under uncle's control, you'd get the arctic circle, and, hey, I'd get California," said Kapri.

Lothar finally came in and said," Kapri, Marah, quiet! Or I'll banish you back to your parents."

He then looked at Zurgane and said," This is why you never work with family."

The two girls said," Sorry, Uncle."

They finally said to the ninjas," Buh-bye!" as Lothar shot them down a tube.

"Now where was I," said Lothar.

"The final phase of your plan to capture earth, sir," said Zurgane.

"Of course. Now that the last of the mighty ninja academies has been silenced, the planet is ours," he aid as Choobo whispered to Zurgane.

"Sir, it seems there are three students from the Wind Ninja Academy still unaccounted for," Zurgane said.

"Why would I think anything could be done right the first time? General Zurgane!" Lothar said.

"Sir!" said the general.

"I want you make certain that the zone is clear. I want left standing-nothing!"

_At the crater:_

"Who would do something like this?" asked Tori.

"Are we the only students left?" Dustin said.

They kept walking till a rock started to move a little. Shane then stopped them and said," Who's that?"

A hand popped out and a familiar face came up.

"It's Cam! Help me get him out!" said Shane.

They then started to pull him out and pull the rocks off.

"We got you. Come on," said Tori.

"Cam, are you okay?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Then the ship in space shot a blast at them. They started to run as more shots came.

Tori then said," NO!"

The ship then shot two blast directly near them.

Cam then opened a hatch on the ground and said," Come on guys! This way."

"Go!" said Tori who wanted to avoid the blasts.

"Cam, what is this place?" asked Shane.

"Just follow me," was all he said.

He then placed his hand on a print scanner and a door opened while it started to change into a dojo like place.

"No way," said Shane.

"It's amazing," commented Tori.

They then started to look around as Shane said," Dude."

"Don't ask any questions, because I can't answer them."

"What, this is like some big secret?" asked Shane.

"Yes, Shane, it's like some big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed, Cam," said a voice like sensei's.

"Whoa."

"Hey, uh, that big rat sounds just like sensei." said Shane.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't really look like him though. I mean except for the cloughs."

"My father is not a rat. He's a guinea pig."

"Dude, did- did he just explain why and I, like- like, missed it?" asked Dustin.

"He's stuck."

"Stuck?" said Shane.

"Yes, Shane, "Stuck. Observe," said the guinea pig when he jumped in front of Dustin who had to jump and say," Whoa!"

Then a computer showed behind sensei as he said," This is Lothar. Once a great ninja, he was banished from the earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and has brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own, unless they are stopped!"

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them," asked Dustin.

"An excellent question, Dustin. The morphers, Cam."

"Father, you're not serious."

"We have no choice."

"But these guys? I mean... them? Their... well their-"

"We're what?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, I don't like the way that sounded, do you?" asked Shane.

"Actually, dude, I'm kind of lost here."

"Now, Cam."

He then went to a shelf and brought a box with him to the three ninjas.

He then opened it and said," These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers."

"Yeah, right," said Tori.

As Shane was gasping Dustin said," Yes! See, I knew it, dude! I was right! Power Rangers _are _real," as he grabbed a morpher with a yellow disk in it.

"Whatever," said Tori while grabbing the blue disked one.

"No way," said Shane grabbing the red and final one.

"Dustin - child of the earth, true to your heart - you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger. Tori - fluid and graceful like the water - you will become the Blue Wind Ranger. Shane - reaching for the stars - you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger. From this point, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers, protectors of the earth."

"So, what exactly does this thing do?" asked Shane.

"Where's the switch?" asked Tori.

"Does it have any games or what?" asked Dustin.

"No, it doesn't have games, but -" said Tori.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the defenders of the galaxy," said Cam.

As the alarm went off, sensei said," Quickly. Lothar's army is attacking. You must intercept them. Call your powers by saying, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form."

_At the Crater:_

"Keep your eyes open," said one of Lothar's warriors.

"Hey, are you looking for us?" said Shane as the warrior looked up.

"It's them," said the warrior.

"Okay. Ninja Storm... What is it again?" asked Shane.(A/N When he says What is it again that is a new sentence.)

"Ninja Storm, Ranger From." said Dustin.

"It's "Ranger Form." said Cam.

"Dude, watch and learn. Ninja Storm, Ranger From! Hyah!" said Dustin as he spun his disk.

When he spun his disk his suit shot off and he was wearing a new yellow suit and a mask came on him and he said," Power of Earth!"

"Oh, yeah, baby! Yeah ha ha. Well, I guess no one's laughing at the comic book now, are they?" he said.

The two other then did the same thing and said," Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Hyah!"

When Shane did it he said instead," Power of Air!"

Tori did the same and said," Power of Water!"

All the warrior had to say was," Attack!"

The Calzaxs then charged at them when he said that. The rangers then said," Wind Rangers, Ninja Swords! Hyah!"

They then went at a fast speed and Shane said while flying," All right, boys, step aside! On your left! It's all in the wrist!" He also was shooting blast at the minions.

Tori said," And it's also a handy laser blaster!" as she turned it into a gun." What's wrong? Never seen a girl in blue spandex walk on water?"

The other Calzaxs were attacked by a moving object underground. Dustin came out and said," Yeah it worked." More Calzaxs came and he said," Kiya!" while putting his sword into the ground and making the Calzaxs go flying.

_At the headquarters:_

"Good job, Dustin," said Cam.

_On the spaceship:_

Lothar said," Power Rangers? Nobody told me there would be Power Rangers!" he said in shock.

_At the fight:_

"Wind..." said Shane.

"Power..." said Tori.

"Rangers!" said Dustin finishing the sentence.

"You're impressive against our Calzax. But you really didn't think that was all we had, did you?!" said the warrior shooting a blast from his mouth.

The blast hit them and sent them flying. Shane then pressed his belt and said," Hey, guys, check me out!" as a glider came on his back.

"Huh?" was all the warrior could say.

"This is what I call getting some air!" said Shane while he was in the air.

The other came with theirs and Tori said," We've got you covered!"

"On you wing!" said Dustin.

"I'm going in!" said Shane while he flew at warrior.

"No! No! Put me down!" said the warrior while he was caught by Shane.

"You got it," he said while dropping the warrior.

"I'm afraid of heights!" was all he said when he fell into the forest.

The three rangers got off their gliders as the warrior said," That's it!" while getting hit with swords." Ahh," was what he said while getting hit.

"Hawk Blaster, fired up," said Shane.

"Sonic Fin, sound off," Tori said.

"Flying Hammer, ready to roar!"

Dustin said to the warrior," Eat this, blue dude," while he hit the ground and made him fly.

"Ready for a workout? And 1 and 2...and spin! And work those abs! Work it, work it! And down," said Tori while using her Sonic Fin.

"Is it hot out here? Or is it just you?" Shane said while shooting his blaster.

"Let's put 'em together, guys," said Shane while putting the weapons together.

"Storm Striker!" said all three of them.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" said the warrior.

"Ready?" said Dustin.

"Fire!" finished Shane.

Finally the shot it and the warrior said," Aah!"

"Later days," said Shane.

"Whoo-hoo!" said Tori.

"Oh, yeah!" said Dustin.

The warrior finally blew up while Shane said," Thank for stopping by."

_At HQ:_

"Yeah!" said Cam.

_Back at the Crater:_

The Rangers opened their vizers in disbelief.

"That really just happened, right?" asked Shane.

"I'm pretty sure it did." answered Tori.

"Now that... was awesome!" said Dustin.

They started laughing after that.

_At HQ:_

"Ha I told you, guys. I told you there were Power Rangers, and you were like, "No, you comic book geek, it's an urban legend, man." said Dustin.

"Hey, hey, hey, that wasn't me. That was Miss fluid, graceful water babe over here." said Shane.

"All right, that was me. But..."

"You did well this time, Rangers. But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothat will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands, Power Rangers." said the sensei

* * *

Well that was the first Morph in forever so I wonder how they will work together. Well wait till next time fans.

Next Chapter: Shane goes Lone Wolf


End file.
